1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency predetermined cable apparatus which is useful in quickly coupling together the two ends of a severed fiber optic cable by using an independent fiber optic cable the individual fiber optics at both ends of which have been predetermined and coupled to respective enclosures and respective splice cradles therein for splicing such two ends of the severed fiber optic cable thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of fiber optic cable is becoming more prevalent for voice and data transmission service. However, the increased benefits and greater carrying capabilities of fiber optic cables have created various problems unique to fiber optics when a line is damaged or severed. For example, cost of restoration of fiber optic cable is very high and revenue loss incurred as a result of an inoperative cable can range between $10,000 to $100,000 per minute depending upon the degree of use and type of cable. These figures can be expected to increase with an increased use of fiber optic cables, an increase in the number of fibers per cable, and an increase in the speed of transmission.
In the past, most telephone operating companies developed individual restoration practices, utilizing many of the components already used in initial installations. Damaged or severed fiber optic cable were restored by terminating all ends of the cable, using standard off the shelf splice trays and cable enclosures, the technician providing his own cable sections and tools. In time, it became apparent that a more efficient means of restoration was needed and emergency restoration kits were developed. Such kits included factory terminated cable but were otherwise merely modified versions of the types previously used. The use of such kits is cost effective in that it reduces splicing time since half of the splicing and cable preparation is already done. However, although prior art predetermined cable kits therefore reduce cable downtown, such prior art kits utilize universal enclosures which makes cable entry time-consuming and difficult. In addition, the prior art kits often duplicate tools and supplies already owned by the operating company, are typically large and bulky, are not easy to terminate, and can be used only once.
It is highly desirable to provide an emergency preterminated cable apparatus which is user friendly; that is, easy to use.
It is further desirable to provide such apparatus which requires minimum training of the field technician.
It is also desirable to provide such apparatus wherein special skills and special tools are not required.
It is further desirable to provide such apparatus which can be operated by a single technician and which can be used on all cable types in the area.
Another desired feature is to provide such apparatus which is light in weight and compact and reasonably small in size so that it can readily be stored and the technician can easily carry it to the break point even if several hundred yards from the vehicle.
It is also desirable to provide such apparatus for restoring fiber optic cable service in the least amount of time at a minimum unit cost.
It is further desirable to provide such apparatus which can be used in an emergency situation and can be reused once a permanent restoration has been completed.
Another desired feature is that such apparatus be a completely self contained unit having everything needed except tools.